Hachis life and unforgettable past mistakes
by animeluver3460
Summary: this is Hachi s P.O.V but a different ending. This isn t for someone who likes Takumi. anyway read and review. i really like hearing what you guys have to say, and ill keep writing


I am Nana Komatsu but my nickname is Hachi.

That name was given to me by a very special person. That persons name was also Nana.

You see I met Nana on a subway train to Tokyo Japan. Back then I didnt know much about her at all but that all changed...

I was looking for an apartment to move into so that I could be closer to my boyfriend, Shoji.

At the time I was only 20 ears old and we had had a long distance relationship for a while going.

When I walked into the apartment, there she was standing infront of a window looking out of it.

I remember looking out that window with you so long ago Nana, as if to find answers to life and for the pain to just suddenly dissapear.

I only know to well that life isn`t that easy, if it was, I wouldn`t have had made so many mistakes.

Soon after my moving to Tokyo I split up with Shoji after he found someone else who seemed to come before me.

Nana was there by my side the whole way. Nana was in a band back home near where I lived but before now I never herd of them.

I befriended the members of their band 'BLAST!' and would cook for them.

I was a huge fan of thier rival band 'TrapNest' and absolutly loved their guitarist Takumi. Lets just say he comes later in my life`s story.

After a little while 'BLAST!' was just getting noticed. I herd that Nana used to date the other lead guitarst of "TrapNest' Ren.

I took Nana to a consert of theirs hoping she would see Ren and they would get back together. It worked and Nana is now with Ren.

One night, I was comming home but I left my key inside. I knocked on the door and Takumi answered it. I started crying thinking

it was some dream that I was having, Now, I dont see wat I was so happy about because now I know what kind of person he really is.

Im going to skip some time after. In the skiped time I saw Takumi again we spent the day together. He left and came back after two weeks.

Now were in a full relationship.

After a while their was more partying and more me going out to get the drinks and food. One night Nobu decided to come with me.

Nobu was our bands guitarist. While we were walking I was thinking about Takumi and how

I haven`t seen him in about a month. After a while of scilence Nobu spoke up and stopped walking, turned to me,

and said one day I will surpass him. I had no idea what he was talking about so I asked who was he talking about.

He didn`t hear me and kept saying stuff about getting his girl and proving to be better than him.

I tried again asking who 'he' was and he shocked me with one word that changed my life

...Takumi...

That was all he said and started walking again so I just fallowed. After a while we reached some stairs and I stopped dead where I stood.

I informed Nobu that I was close to home and he didn`t need to walk me any further.

I didn`t want to end my time with him but that before I saw a big black Hummer parked infront of me and Nana`s apartment.

I kept trying to purswade Nobu but then ...

...HEY NANA!...

I herd my name being called by his voice. Nobu and I turned our heads to see Takumi comming to where we were standing and Nobu

just left with a wave of his hand. But before Nobu could escape he herd Takumi call his name saying thanks for walking me home.

Then Takumi kissed me and smiled at Nobu but by Takumi`s voice you would say he was telling Nobu something in his words.

About a month later Nobu and I went to the store again. He pulled me aside but as he said the words that he did I started to cry because I knew I felt the same way.

He told me that he couldn`t hold back any more. He said that he loved me but if I didn`t return the feelings he would understand.

Right then and there I relized I didnt love Takumi but I was in love with the idea of being in love with him.

I told Nobu that. He said he wouldn`t see me while I was with him but if Takumi and I were to break up, to come to him and he would

promise to love me and take care of me.

The next day I herd from Takumi and we got into a big fight and I broke up with him.

Now im going to skip more into the story.

Now me and Nobu were together and I felt much happier. I would smile more and feel better about my life.

A little later that week, after I was with Nobu, someone was at my door. Nana was gone but I opened it and there I saw Takumi.

I told him to leave but he refused after a minute

he left the room without a word. I went to the door to find out that it was locked and he was on the other side with my phone.

I herd him talk into the phone to...Nobu. He told him that he would take care of me if he had to.

skipping more of the story...

I was now back with Takumi and he asked for me to marry him. I said yes. In my mind I felt

not like a happy engadged woman but more like a prisoner to life.

I felt like a traitor to Nobu and to Nana and their band.

It is now two weeks before the wedding and I talk to Nobu and Nana and everyone else again. We go to fireworks every year again.

The next fireworks festival is tonight and im at me and Nana`s old apartment door with my five year old daughter satchiko.

Everyone loves Satchiko and they buy her presents. Even Nobu likes her even if she takes after her father Takumi more.

Right before the fireworks start Takumi comes through the door and takes me into the room next to everyone.

He says he wants me nowhere near anyone of these people and that were comming home with satchiko right now.

It was now or never...

I told him I dont want to get married and I dont love him. I told him I wish that

I was with Nobu but after everything you did he will

never forgive me. And I told him I never wanted to see him again. After I told him this I was thinking that he would leave and I could go on with life

and I would take satchiko with me because I didn`t want her near him either.

While I was thinking I wasn`t paying attention and next thing I knew he slapped me. Hard. And I was on the ground with him looking down at me.

Then out of nowhere everyone else came in and Nobu saw me lying there and he went straight to Takumi and they started fighting. I was thinking

'why he would defend me after everything that happened?'

Soon after Nana called the cops and had Takumi arrested for assult. I went ahead and told everybody what happened and they all were there for me.

Now I am in the present time and I am living with my new husband and three daughters. My new Husband was the last person I expected to fall for

all over again. He has grown so much scince I first met him. He makes me happy and when times are down he supports me and makes me feel better.

I dont know what I would do without him. He IS my life. Then come my three daughters Satchiko, Yuikari, and Kotomari. Satchiko takes after

Takumi but thats all in my past and she is now 10. Then we have my two new daughters. Yuikari takes after me mostly and she is now 4.

Finally comes Kotomari who is only 2 and has that adorable little smile and is just learning how to talk. She is the one who takes after her father.

Her father Nobu. 


End file.
